


(How Can We Wreck This) Happy Home

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The House that Built Me [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Primeval, Sherlock (TV), The Gentlemen (2019), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brief scene alludes underage sex., Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Multi, Primeval Crossovers, multi-fandom crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: The final installment in 'The House That Built Me' series.The first chapter is getting to know Connor Temple, the lost twin of Darcy Lewis and son to Dr. Annie Lewis and James Bond. His life growing up and how he came to meet Darcy.Second chapter is How Darcy and Connor learn to trust each other with what they do. How much their lives are more alike than the seem to believe. How can Darcy, the spy, the government official, the daughter of an assassin learn to be a sister to Connor Temple, the clumsy, the genius and an employee of the Anomaly Research Center.
Relationships: Connor Temple/Raymond Smith, Darcy Lewis & Connor Temple, Darcy lewis/Sherlock, James Bond & Connor Temple, James Bond & Darcy Lewis
Series: The House that Built Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	(How Can We Wreck This) Happy Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a primeval fan, please ignore the gaps and time jumps. I needed to make this work with the already placed timeframe.  
> Hope you enjoy!

I do not own the characters or the major movie plot lines. I just own my bunnies

* * *

Chapter One

Around 15 years old

“Mum!” Conner shouted as he bounded down the stairs like he just learned to walk yesterday. “Have you seen my school bag?” He stumbled into the kitchen as he looked around. He turned and saw his Mum sitting with another woman. “Oh, hey Dr. Lewis.” He gave a small smile.

Annie laughed. “You can call me Annie, Conner. I wont bite.” She smiled over at his Mum. “He’s sprouting up like a tree.”

His Mum smiled as she glanced over at Conner. “A weed more like. Try in the back of the car where you left it.”

“Thanks Mum!” He shouted as he raced outside. A minute later he was bounding up the stairs.

“Finish your homework before playing with your friends.” Susan stated as she stood up at the doorway to shout up the stairs. “You know the rules!”

“Alright!” He shouted back down.

Susan sighed as she shook her head and grabbed the kettle to pour them more tea. “Please tell me raising Darcy isn’t as hard as him.” She set the kettle back down before she sat. She sighed as she poured some sugar into her tea. “Teenagers.”

Annie chuckled as she sipped her own tea, no sugar. “She’s been asking a lot lately. About her father.” She let out a deep sigh. “She got in trouble, she hit the Police chief’s son at a party when he tried to have sex with her.” She rubbed her face as she thought back to the fight with John.

“They cleared you to leave?” Susan asked softly. “Spe…” She glanced up in the direction of the stairs.; “Spectre?”

Annie nodded. “We’re going to Virginia, in the States. I got clearance to go back and work there for a while. At least until Darcy graduated. Then back home, hopefully everything will have calmed down by then.”

“I’ll miss you.” Susan smiled as she reached over and grabbed her friend’s hand. “I’ll keep him safe.”

Annie gave her a smile as she squeezed her hand. “Thank you.”

**

A few days later, after the Lewis family went to the States.

“Hey Mum?” Conner asked as he sat at the table for supper.

“Hmm?” Susan looked up from her notes she brought home from work. She was working on an experiment and couldn’t figure out where something went wrong. She’d probably head back to the lab after Conner headed to bed.

“Is Dr. Lewis coming back anytime soon?” He asked her as he messed with his green beans.

Susan stopped and looked over at her son. “Not for a while, why?”

He gave a one shoulder shrug as he continued to look down. “I just feel weird when she’s around. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like she’s really familiar or something.”

Susan’s heart clenched as she set down her notes and reached over to grab his hand. She gave it a squeeze as he looked up at her. “She’s not going to be around for a while Conner. It’ll be okay.”

He let out a deep breath, a little frustrated that he couldn’t get across his feelings so his Mum would understand. He was going to miss Dr. Lewis. She felt like a second Mum to him.

* * *

“I’m just saying mate. There’s no way that Dr. Lewis is secretly your real Mum.” Tom stated as they walked to school. “She’s on a whole other level. And you’re just..” He tilted his hand side to side and made a face.

“Oh, come off it.” Conner pushed his friend with a laugh.

“Being serious though.” Duncan stated. “If she is your real Mum, then that explains why you look nothing like your actual Mum.”

“But why’d she give him up then?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s something to do with their work?” Connor suggested. “Mum’s very secretive with what she does, and they always seem scared to talk about it.”

“Probably pharmaceuticals. Probably does animal testing.” Duncan stated.

“Have you seen the base in the next town? All that fire power?” Tom asked. “There’s no way that’s just pharmaceuticals. Your Mums works for the military.”

“Yeah.” Connor chuckled warily. “Probably aliens and stuff.”

Duncan and Tom and looked at each other. “Sounds about right.” Tom stated

“Yeah, aliens and stuff.” Duncan agreed as they walked into school.

*

Later that night Connor walked down the stairs as his Mum was getting ready to go back to the lab. “Mum.”

“Yes sweetie.” She stated as she double checked her bag for her notes.

“You’d tell me if you worked on top secret aliens’ stuff, right?” He asked her.

She stopped with a snort. “Wouldn’t really be top secret if I told you, wouldn’t it?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, right.” He watched as she shrugged her coat on and arranged her work bag. “You’d tell me other important stuff, right?” He asked her.

“Like what.” She pulled her keys out of her purse.

“Like if I was adopted?”

She stopped and stared at him with a surprised look on her face. “Wha..what brought this on?”

“Dr. Lewis.” He started.

“Did she say something to you when she was here?” Susan asked with a tensed tone. “Connor, did she say anything to you?”

“What? No.” He frowned and looked down at his socks. They were Mario brothers, a gift from Duncan for his last birthday. “We just…” He looked up at her. “We just don’t look alike.”

She let out a deep breath she was holding and smiled. “Let’s talk tomorrow, ya? When you get home from school.” She stepped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked out the door.

**

Connor and Susan Temple sat across from each other at the dinner table. “I had a friend…” Susan started softly before taking a sip of her tea. She set the cup down, hands wrapped around it. “She was in a tough situation; you have to understand.” She sighed as she looked over at him. “She couldn’t keep her baby. She wanted to, but she couldn’t. I’ve always wanted a child, and I had recently lost my husband and newborn the year prior. I still had all of Henry’s things. Crib, clothes, and toys. I just couldn’t bare to part with it. So, I volunteered to take you. I loved you the moment you were in my arms Connor.” She reached over for his hands as he reached out for hers.

“Is she… is my birth Mum, Dr. Lewis?”

Susan frowned and pulled her hand away she stared sadly into her cup. “Annie never was or is your mother. Besides, she has a girl about your age.” She lifted her head to give him a smile. “Maybe when you’re older, you could meet her. But for now, can’t I just be enough?” A small tear slipped down her cheek.

“Of course, Mum!” He rushed to her side and gave her a hug. “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way! You’re my Mum, only you!” As he cried into her shoulder.

A few hours later as Connor laid in his bed, he thought back to his Mum’s words. They weren’t exactly a no. Dr. Lewis could still be his Mum.

* * *

Seventeen

Connor shuffled his feet as he helped his Mum cook supper. “Mum?”

“Yes Sweetie?” Susan asked as she dumped the diced onions into the skillet. She stirred them with the meat to season it.

“I know what I want for my birthday.” He glanced over his shoulder to see her still stirring the food. “Tom and Duncan, they’re going to the Glastonbury festival this year and I wanted to see if I can go to?”

“That’s a big festival.” She turned to look at him. “There’s going to be a lot of drinking and drugs. Connor, you’re underage.”

“My birthday is a month after the festival. I’m almost of age.” He stopped cutting the peppers and turned to her. “I’ll be careful, and it’s not like we’d do anything bad. I mean come on.” He gestured to himself. Dressed in his tight pants and a gaming t-shirt with a vest on, scarf wrapped round his neck. “Who’s going to be giving us pot?”

She sighed as she turned back to the browning meat. “Let me talk to Tom and Duncan’s parents to make sure they’re okay with it. Then we’ll see.” She gave him look. “I want good grades on your tests leading up to the festival as well.”

“On it!” He kissed her cheek before he went back to chopping peppers.

Two days later Susan knocked on Connor’s door as he worked on his homework. He turned to look at her confused, she was on her way to work again. “I spoke with both of their parents. They’re okay with it because Duncan’s older cousin works for the festival every year and promised to check on you whenever he can.” She sighed as she ran her fingers through her short hair. “I guess I’m okay with it.” She gave him a stern look. “But no drinking and no drugs. I mean it Connor. As long as you live in my house. I will have none of it with you underage.”

He beamed as he jumped out of his chair and gave her a hug. “Thanks Mum!” He kissed her cheek before he ran downstairs to ring Duncan and Tom to tell them the news.

Susan sighed as she shook her head. She looked around her son’s room. His computer where he was building his dinosaur database set on the edge of his desk. She smiled, knowing that he was most likely working on that before she came into his room. She could him her talking excitedly to his friends about the festival. She supposed he could be adventurous once a while.

*

A week later

“Are you sure you boys are going to be okay?” Susan asked as they piled into Duncan’s old van.

“Of course, Mrs. Temple!” Shouted Tom from the front seat. He laughed as he gave her a wave. “We’re just gonna have fun at the festival, we’ll be back in a few days!”

“Connor!” Susan gave him a look only a mother could do. “Behave yourself!”

“Yes Mum!” Connor shouted as Duncan started the van and they drove down the road.

*

Sixteen hours later Connor found himself walking around without Tom or Duncan. He wondered around, trying to remember where their tent was. He thought he was in the right direction. But honestly, he wasn’t sure. He stopped to look around, trying to see if he could spot any markers.

“You look like you’re a bit lost boy.”

Conner turned to see an older man standing near him. A beer in one hand and a lit joint in the other. He had short blond hair and a cropped beard. He wore rips jeans and a grey Henley with a pair of sunglasses tucked into his shirt. “Um, no… I’m not lost.” He looked around as he scratched his head. “Just confused. I think I got turned around.”

The guy chuckled as he stepped forward. “Sounds like your lost boy.”

Connor turned back to him and swallowed as he licked his lips. “Connor, my name is Connor.”

“Connor.” He smirked as he took a hit of his joint before he let it drop to the ground and stomped it out with his boot. “Well I’m Raymond.” He stepped up close to Connor. “Let’s see about finding your way back.”

Connor blushed at the proximity. He gave another deep swallow as he tried to find his words. “Okay, yeah.” He looked around the crowds then back to Raymond. “Just trying to find my friends. We have a tent near the Yellow gate I think.” He looked around again. They were in the middle of the marketplace; he could tell that much.

Raymond stared at him with an amused look on his face. “This your first Glastonbury festival Connor?”

“Um, yeah.” Connor tucked his hair behind his ears. “You can tell?”

Raymond huffed a laugh as he downed his beer. He tossed it into the nearest bin and looked back at Connor. “You drink Connor?”

“I um…” I’m underage, or my Mum would kill him, he wanted to say but found himself not saying it. “I don’t drink…much.”

“Well it’s thirsty work looking for you friends.” He placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “Let’s have a beer while we search.”

“Yeah, okay.” Connor agreed with a smile.

A few hours later Connor found himself in a tent that was not his own, with as stranger named Raymond. Several empty cups laid between that once contained beer. “Have you ever smoked before Connor?” Raymond asked him as he carefully rolled up his paper.

Connor coughed as Raymond lit the joint. “No, uh. Mum said she’d kill me if I ever did.” He took a sip to hide his next cough.

Raymond chuckled as blew out the smoke. “A Momma’s boy?” He smirked at Connor. “Who would’ve thought?”

Connor frowned into his cup; he was starting to get tired. He should really go find his friends. “I uh…” he took a drink of his beer. “I should go find my mates. We haven’t really been searching for them.” He downed his beer and tried to stand up. He stumbled and fell back down; he didn’t realize how much he was drinking.

“What’s your hurry? Afraid I might do something to you?” Raymond laughed as he took a drag.

“I’m underage.” Connor blurted out, his head spinning at the possibility of doing something with Raymond. “I mean, I turn 18 next month, well three and half weeks. So, I still live with my Mum ya know, got to follow her rules. Which I kind of broke because I drank, and I lost my mates.” He blushed as he kept stammering on. “And I’m finding myself weirdly attracted to you and I want to stay here with you. I didn’t think I liked men, well except for Billy Cornwell in last year when we kissed, but he moved away, and I need to shut up now.” He took a deep breath and looked down as he felt his face burning up.

“Fucking shit.” Raymond stated as he finished his joint. “You’re underage?” He squished it out on the ground.

“Um, yeah.” He looked over at Raymond. “That’s what you heard out of all of that?”

“Well we haven’t done anything past getting you drunk mate.” Raymond coughed as he stood up. “We should get you back to your tent.” He walked to his tent flap and lifted it up to walk Connor out.

“Wait.” Connor stood up. “Were we going to do something?” He fidgeted with his shirt as he stared at Raymond.

Raymond laughed as he shook his head. “I’m not interested in stealing some momma’s boy virginity.”

“But you were.” Connor stated as he stepped closer. “Before I word vomited everywhere.” He stared up at the older man. He found that Raymond was only 23 years old. Just six years older than him. “If we were in this position a month from now, would it matter?”

Raymond sighed as he dropped the flap and crossed his arms as he stared down at Connor. “What are you suggesting Connor?”

Connor swallowed as he licked his lips nervously. “What happens in Glastonbury, stays in Glastonbury.” He stepped closer. “No one has to know. And you probably never see me again.”

“Are you sure this is the time to be getting curious about your sexuality mate?” Raymond asked as he towered over Connor.

“Why not, we’re in Glastonbury.” Connor stated as Raymond chuckled. Raymond grabbed his hand and led him to his bed. He pushed Connor down onto the bed as Raymond took off his shirt.

“We better make it a Glastonbury that you’ll remember then.”

Connor walked around the next day, sore, hungover but with a smile on his face. The sun made his eyes squint as he walked in the direction a staff member gave him. He was hopefully heading back to his tent, he could use a few more hours of sleep. He stopped and looked around as he thought he heard his name.

“Connor!” Tom shouted as he and Duncan ran towards him. “Where the hell have you’ve been? We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Connor blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. “A chill out tent mate. Just stumbled upon it last night. Must’ve passed out there, I woke up and came looking for you guys.”

Duncan and Tom stared at him. “Look at you mate!” Duncan cheered as he slapped Connor’s back. “You okay mate?” He asked as Connor winced.

“Yeah, slept on my back wrong, is all.”

**

Connor slept most of the way home from the trip. Tired and still hungover from the night before. He was able to change and get a quick nap before they saw the rest of the festival before they left. He managed to catch a glimpse at Raymond while they were in the marketplace getting souvenirs. They made eye contact, a blush from Connor and a smirk from Raymond before they both looked away.

“Hey mate.” Tom reached back to shake Connor awake. “Somethings going on.”

Connor sat up groggily as he rubbed his eyes. “Are we there yet?”

“No.” Duncan stated as he pointed forward. “Look, smoke.”

Connor leaned forward and frowned. “You don’t think that’s the lab, do you?”

“What? Your Mum’s lab? At the base?” Tom asked as they drove through the town. Duncan took the turn that would lead them closer to the base to look. “Oh shit.” Tom whispered as they noticed roadblocks in their way. The base, still a few blocks away was in flames with military personnel directing traffic.

“Duncan.” Connor whispered. _His Mum, where’s his Mum?_

“Right.” Duncan turned around and drove as fast as he could through the small town to get to their home in the next town over. “She’ll be okay Connor.”

“Yeah.” He whispered as he sat back in his seat. “She’ll be okay.” He stared out the window, his mind running a thousand miles an hour. “She’ll be okay.” He kept whispering to himself.

His friends looked at each other worried as Duncan drove on. It was another twenty minutes before they reach the town. The air in the van was tensed as Duncan drove straight to Connor’s house. He pulled right up to the curve as Connor raced out of the car, not grabbing his bag.

Tom moved to roll down the window to call out to him when Duncan stopped him. “I’ll bring it by in a bit.” They both watched as Connor burst into his house.

“Mum! Mum!” Connor called out as he searched the house. “Mum! Are you here?”

“What is going on Connor? Why are you shouting?” Susan asked as she came out from the back garden. “I’m on the phone with your grandmother. She heard a loud noise earlier and is upset.”

Connor tried to catch his breath as he stared at him Mom. “You’re okay.” He whispered. “You’re okay.” He rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

“Mum, I’m going to need to call you back. Connor’s upset.” She hung up the house phone and wrapped her around her son. “Connor, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“The loud noise.” He sniffed. “The base, it blew up. It’s on fire and everything.” He looked up at her. “I was worried that you were at work.”

“Oh sweetie, I had today off because you were coming home.” She hugged him tightly. “I’ve been so worried about you.” She sighed deeply before she pulled away. “The base blew up?” She asked him, he nodded as she frowned. “I hope everyone is okay.” She held up the phone. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and tell me about your trip at dinner. I’m going to see if my team is okay.” She walked back outside to make a few calls.

Connor turned as someone knocked at the door. He opened it to see Duncan. “Everything okay mate?”

Connor nodded as Duncan handed him his bag. “She’s fine, she had the day off. She’s out in the garden on the phone.”

Duncan whistled. “That’s good luck mate.”

Connor nodded. “Yeah the best.”

* * *

Freshman year of college

Connor walked with his friends as they searched for a good pub for a pint. They just finished their first week of school and wanted to celebrate. They walked down the street on a busy Friday night as they passed on. “What about this one?” Connor pointed to it.

Duncan and Tom stopped and looked back at the pub. “To posh mate. Think that’s more for older blokes.” Tom pointed out as majority of the crowd was men in suits or business casual. “I think there’s one down the road from here.” Tom turned and lead the way down the street.

Connor looked around the pub through the glass windows. A small sign in the window offering a busser job, apply inside. He could use some extra cash. His Mum helped pay for things like food and school stuff. But he didn’t want to always rely on her for things. He stopped, frozen on the spot as he spotted Raymond. He was a few years older, cleaned up in a buttoned-up shirt, tie, and waste coat. Rimmed glasses, with his hair and beard grown out more. He took a deep breath as he stood there in shock, here of all places to see him.

“Connor! Come on mate!” Shouted Duncan, causing Connor to look over at his friends down the street. “Or all the good beer will be gone!”

He looked back into the pub and he swore Raymond was looking right at him. The same amused look on his face as before. “Coming!” Connor shouted as he glanced down at the for-hire sign, Raymond’s eyes following his with an arched brow. “On It!” Connor blushed as his and Raymond’s eyes met, and he took off down the street. The thought of his stare stayed with Connor all night.

A week later he finally had the courage to go back to the pub during the day when he knew that Tom and Duncan both had classes when he didn’t. He stood outside the pub, the for-hire sign still there. He licked his lips as he stepped up to go inside. The chances of seeing Raymond again here, were slim. Connor honestly didn’t even know why he wanted to see the man he gave his virginity to in the first place. What happened in Glastonbury, is supposed to stay there. The bell jiggled as he stepped into the pub and looked around nervously. He dressed reasonably nice, clean jeans and clean shirt. He had shoved his scarf and hat into his bag on the way he. This was a posh place and he didn’t want to look like a wanker.

“Can I help you son?” The bartender asked as he stared at him from behind the bar.

“I um.” Connor stepped forward. “I came to apply for the job.” He pointed behind him to the sign.

The bartender blinked as he looked at him curiously. “Have you ever worked in a pub son?”

“No, no sir. Haven’t really ever had a job really.” Connor felt like he messed up already. “I’ve done volunteered work with school and stuff.” He trailed off. “I’ll…I’ll just go.”

“Hold it son.” The bartender told him. “It was just a question.” He sighed. “You just started school? Pub work is a lot of weekend and some nights.”

“I don’t actually have a life. Well, I have friends, but I don’t go out a lot.” Connor wondered if that was the right answer.

The bartender chuckled as he pulled out an application. “Fill this out and I’ll see if the boss can talk to you.” He slid the application towards Connor.

“Thanks.” Connor set down at the bar and took a pen from his bag to fill out the application. He spent twenty minutes on it, wanting to make sure he filled it out perfectly. The bell on the door jingled as it opened, and someone walked in.

“Morning Boss.” The bartender stated. “Usual?”

“Please George.” The boss, Raymond stated.

Connor tensed up as he lowered his head to finish the application. He could hear the two of them talking, but with the blood rushing to his head, he couldn’t hear straight. He finished the application and slid it forward for the bartender to take. He fidgeted with his pen as the man handed it over to Raymond. He could see from the corner of his eye that Raymond was looking it over. After a few minutes, Raymond stood up and moved into a booth. The bartender brought a cup of tea and set down in front of him. “Why don’t you come over here Mr. Temple.”

Connor froze as the use of his surname. It sounded weird coming from Raymond’s mouth; in a way he didn’t quite understand. He gathered his things and walked over to the booth and slid into the opposite side from Raymond.

Raymond took a sip of his tea as he read through Connor’s application. He set the cup down but never looked up at him. “My name is Raymond Smith. I am the manager of this establishment.” He set the paper down and looked over at Connor. “Tell me Mr. Temple, why should I hire a college freshman, right of the street with no pub work experience?”

Connor blushed as he stared at the older man. “I am a hard worker.”

“With what experience?” Raymond asked him.

“I had the highest marks in my school. I got a full scholarship for school, I don’t go out much, and most of my classes are in the morning, so I can work nights and my weekends are free.” He licked his lips. “I’m a fast leaner.”

Raymond arched his brow. “You’re not here for the free drinks?”

Connor blushed as he looked down. “I don’t really drink.”

“Is that so?” Raymond seemed amused. He glanced at the application again. “I see here that you’re 19 now?” He picked up his tea and finished it before he set it back down again. “You wouldn’t be wanting to be young and go to festivals?” It was a dig at Glastonbury.

“No, I’ve had my fill of festivals.” Connor stated. “What happens there, stays there and all that.”

“But you’re wanting to work here?” Raymond asked him.

“I didn’t know that you worked here Raymond.” Connor stated softly, feeling embarrassed, liken he got caught red handed for something.

“Mr. Smith while we’re at work Mr. Temple, keep it professional.” Raymond warned him. “But you saw me here last week, didn’t you?”

Connor nodded slowly. “I thought you were just a patron.”

“But you wanted to see me again, didn’t you?”

Connor blushed as he looked down. He couldn’t deny it, his very thought process would that he maybe he would get to see Raymond again. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to ever since Glastonbury.

The bell jingled again as another person walked into the pub. Connor relaxed as he saw Raymond stand up to greet the person. “Boss.” Raymond stated.

“Who have we here, Raymond?” Another man asked as Connor jumped a little.

“This is Connor Temple; he came in to apply for the busboy position.” Raymond glanced down at him. “Mr. Temple, this is Mickey Pearson, the owner of the establishment.”

Connor nodded and stood up to shake the man’s hand. “Mr. Pearson, pleasure sir.” Connor looked up at his face to see a pleasant smile and warm eyes.

“Pleasure Connor.” Mickey released his hand and looked over at Raymond. “Well, what do you think?”

“I think we can give Mr. Temple a chance, get his feet wet. See if he sticks.” The last words seemed like they were just for Connor.

“Welcome aboard Connor, I hope it all works out.” Mickey stated as he walked around them to head to his back table.

Connor let out the breath he was holding and looked over at Raymond. “I get a chance?”

Raymond looked amused. “You get experience Mr. Temple, from earning it. Don’t waste it.” He laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, just like before. “Now see to George, he’ll get you sorted on uniform and your schedule. You’ll go to him for your training and orders.” Raymond dropped his hand and walked back to speak with Mickey.

Connor watched him leave before he walked over to George. “Hi.”

“You got a job mate?” Duncan asked when they met for lunch. “When that happened?”

“You know that posh pub last weekend? They were hiring for a busboy.” Connor shrugged as he ate his lunch. “I start tomorrow after classes.”

  
“Look at you mate.” Tom sounded impressed. “You gonna tell your Mum?”

* * *

End of freshman year

Connor smiled as the last of the regular left for the night. He carried his tray full of glasses to the back to the dishwasher. He smiled at frank before he went to grab the last load before he cleaned off the rest of the tables. He dropped them off in the back before he grabbed a clean towel and solution to wipe the tables off. As he worked through the pub, the backside door opened. He looked up confused to just see Raymond, Bunny and Dave. “Evening!” He called out to them as he went back to cleaning. He wanted to hurry as Duncan and Tom were re-watching Eureka and he wanted to get back before season three started.

The others talked with George as Connor finished up the tables and went to grab the broom. He needed to sweep, then mop up then just needed to stock the bar with new glasses. He had finished most of his other prep work earlier in the night, he found it was easier then doing it all at once. Once done sweeping, he went for the mop and bucket.

“Connor!” Dave shouted at him. “Want a pint mate? Ray’s buying.” Connor looked up to see Raymond, no, Mr. Smith glaring at Dave.

“I’m good thanks!” Connor went back to mopping the floors.

Dave snorted. “You got a hot date at home or something?”

Connor blushed as he dipped the mop head in the bucket. “No, just plans with my mates.”

“Oh, you youngsters going out?” Dave asked him with a laugh.

Connor smiled at the older man. “No, staying in. New season of one of our shows is coming out, so we’re re-watching the older ones.” He laughed as Dave’s groan and complaint of youngsters today. Connor glanced to see Mr. Smith staring at him. He blushed a deep color before he went back to work.

Another thirty minutes later, he finished his closing duties. The last rack of glasses in the cooler to cool overnight and everything put up and away. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, he was all done. “Here you go son.” George handed him his tips for the night. “You did good kid.”

Connor beamed at him with the praise. “Thanks George. I’ll see you guy tomorrow?” He waved at the others as he rushed to grab his bag and head out. He checked his watch, if he could get home in the next half hour, then he could make it in time for them to start the last episode of season two together. He readjusted his bag and began to break out into a run, he was maybe half a street down when he ran into someone. “Oof.” He fell backwards. “Sorry.”

“Watch where you’re going?” A group of young men, maybe his age or older surrounded him. “Your nearly made me drop my fish and chips.” The leader glared at him. “You gonna pay for them.”

Connor blinked up at him as he slowly stood up. “I’m sorry, but you didn’t drop them mate.”

The guy glared at him before he flipped his food over and it fell onto the ground. “Oops. Now you gonna pay for them.”

“Wait a minute.” Connor didn’t get a word in as the group surround him, within minutes he was curled up on the ground, beaten up and face bleeding. The group left with his tip money and whatever cash he had in his wallet. “Wait.” He groaned as he tried to sit up, but they were already gone. He slowly tried to stand up, but he stumbled down. His chest ached where they kicked him while he was on the ground. He took a deep breath, lips cracked were they punched him. He tried to stand up again, using the side of the building to hold himself up.

“Connor?” A voice called out to him as a SUV pulled up to him. “Connor, what the hell happened mate?” It was Dave. Connor blinked as Bunny and Dave jumped out of the SUV to help him into it. “You alright mate?” Dave asked as he settled Connor next to Bunny in the backseat.

“Peachy.” Connor winced as he settled into the seat.

“Should we take you to the hospital mate?” Bunny asked him.

“No.” Connor shook his head.

“Yes.” Cut in Raymond from the driver’s seat. “You’re gonna file a police report to. Do you know who jumped you Mr. Temple?”

Connor shook his head. “I just bumped into them, about six or seven of them. Said I made them drop their food.”

“Fucking pricks.” Dave muttered from the front seat.

“Yeah.” Connor agreed as he closed his eyes.

Connor woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. He didn’t really remember getting here or what happened past getting beat up. He groaned as he tried to sit up, he looked around to see nothing to really tell him anything. “What the hell were you thinking?” His Mum came storming into the room, like a bat out of hell. “I had gotten a phone call in the middle of the night to tell me that my son was in the hospital because of a mugging?” She glared at him with tears in her eyes.

“Mum, I’m sorry.”

“And what’s this I hear about you walking home from your job? Why didn’t you tell me you were working?”

“I, uh..” He winced as he tried to lick his lips. “I didn’t want you to worry about me so much. So, I was working to pay for things on my own. It hasn’t affected my grades. Mr. Smith is good about school.”

“Oh, Mr. Smith is good, is he?”

“Mum. I like working there.” Connor stated softly.

“It’s a pub Connor, it can’t be that good.”

“Mum.” Connor sighed, knowing that he couldn’t keep arguing with her. “I’m not gonna quit.”

Susan wiped her eyes as she came to sit next to his side. “You need to be more careful sweetie. You’re in a bigger city now, it’s dangerous.”

“I know Mum. I am being careful. I’ll be more careful.”

“Alright then.” She grabbed a tissue to softly blow her nose. She bundled in her hand as she reached for his with her other one. “Tell me about school.”

His Mum left a few hours later, after the doctor came in and assured her that Connor would be fine and most likely released tomorrow morning. She smiled and kissed his head and had him promise he’d get back safely because she had to get back to work and couldn’t stay.

Connor woke up from his nap to see Raymond standing at the window next to his bed. “Ray…Mr. Smith.” Connor moved to sit up again.

“Settle.” Raymond ordered softly as he helped Connor sit up. “Dave and Bunny were able to find the pricks who got you. They got what they deserved.”

“Oh.” Connor frowned. “Thanks, you didn’t have to you know. But thank you Mr. Smith.”

“Raymond. We’re outside of work Connor.”

“Oh.” Connor blushed as he looked down.

“Now the matter of you working.” Raymond started.

Connor’s head shot up. “Please don’t fire me because I was stupid and got mugged.”

“I’m not going to fire you because you were mugged Connor. I would like to give you a lecture on it though, but it seems that your mother already did so.” He gave Connor an amused look.

“Oh, please don’t fire me because of my mother.”

Raymond chuckled. “You’re not getting fired Connor. Settle down.” Raymond sighed as he sat down in the chair next to him. “You’re gonna take some time off to heal, then when you come back. We’ll talk about how you’re getting home in the evenings. We can’t have this happening again.”

“Yes sir.” Connor nodded. “I’ll figure something out.”

**

A month later.

“I’m heading out.” Connor called out as he grabbed his things. “Night guys.” He waved to Dave, Bunny and Raymond who sat at the bar.

“You got a ride Connor?” Bunny asked him.

Connor smiled; they were still worried about him getting home safely. “Yeah, Duncan’s getting me.” He stated as he pulled out his phone when it started ringing. “Hello? Hey Duncan, I’m done for the night.” Connor stated as he walked towards the back-side door. “What? Okay.” He hung up and sighed.

“Everything alright there Connor?” Dave asked.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Connor smiled at them. “Car troubles is all. Night guys!” He opened the door and headed out.

He made it down two streets before an SUV pulled over next to him. Connor stopped as the window rolled down. It was Raymond. “Get it Connor.”

Connor blinked at the older man. “I can get home Mr. Smith, it’s alright.”

“Connor.” Raymond gave a warning tone. “Get in now.” Connor sighed as he opened the back door. “In the front now Connor. This isn’t an Uber.” Connor let the back door closed and opened the front. He slid into the front seat, his things on the floorboard as he closed the door.

“Um, where’s Dave and Bunny?” he asked as they drove off.

“Don’t you worry about Dave and Bunny.” Raymond stated gruffly. “Now, mind telling me why you don’t have a ride.”

“The van broke down. It’ll probably be a while before he can get it fixed.” Connor stated as he frowned.

“So, you’re gonna need a ride home then?” Raymond asked as he turned down the street.

“I’m okay. I can get home Mr. Smith, I’ll be okay, you don’t have to worry about me.” Connor looked over at him with a light blush.

“I told you I would see you home safely Connor, and I will. Now give me directions.”

**

After two weeks of driving Connor home.

Connor let out a small yawn as they drove home. It was an extremely busy night with a match on. He never had a moment of rest, let alone prep his closing duties. He had to rush to complete them at the end of his shift. He was tired and ready for bed.

“You doing anything with your mates tonight?” Raymond asked him.

“No, they took the train home to see their families for the holiday.”

“You didn’t want to go home?”

“Mum’s at a conference in Madrid I think?” Connor wasn’t sure, it was abroad he knew that. “She wouldn’t be home until next week.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll have the place to myself for a few days.”

Silence envelope them as they drove onward. It was a few minutes of it when Connor felt like he could just go to sleep. “Are you hungry Connor?”

Connor blinked and looked over at Raymond. “Sorry?”

“Are you hungry?” Raymond asked again with his amused smile.

“Yeah, I was going to heat up a hot pocket when I got home. After I showered.” Connor wondered why Raymond asked, he normally didn’t ask a lot of questions on the way home.

“Would you like to eat some real food then?” He asked Connor as they stopped at a light.

“What?” Connor was confused. “Why?”

“Quick as you like Connor, I need to make a turn up here if you do.”

“Um, sure, real food sounds good.” Connor didn’t realize how hungry he was until he said it.

“Good.” Raymond stated as the light turned green and he merged into the next turning lane. They drove in silence again as Raymond drove them away from the city center. Connor looked around confused as they soon pulled into a nice neighborhood.

“Mr. Smith, what kind of food are we eating?”

“You can call me Raymond outside of work Connor.” Raymond stated as he pulled into his driveway. “This is my house.” He pulled the SUV to a stop and turned off the car. “Come on, I’ll cook you some dinner. I’ll even let you take some home for tomorrow.” Raymond gave him a small smile as he got out of the car. Connor stared after him in shock as he opened the door and got out with his things. Raymond locked the car and led them inside. They walked through the house; Connor’s eyes wide as he’s looking around. “Bathroom is over there if you want to shower.” Raymond pointed down the hall as he gave him a look, like a shower wasn’t a suggestion.

Connor nodded and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He had a change of clothes that he wore to school that day in his bag. He changed when he got to work to be in uniform. He set his bag on the floor as he turned on the hot water. He glanced around as the water warmed up, he used the toilet and washed his hands before he stripped out of his clothes. He hopped into the shower and sighed, the water pressure was amazing. He still felt awkward taking a shower in his bosses’ house, so he quickly washed off and got out. He toweled off and changed into his other clothes. He stuffed his work clothes into his bag. He didn’t have to work tomorrow, so he could wash them for his next shift. He made sure the bathroom was decently cleaned before he walked back out into the rest of the house. He set his things near the front door and walked into the kitchen.

Raymond stood in just his buttoned-up shirt and pants. His waistcoat and tie already taken off. He looked back to Connor who stood there awkwardly watching him. “Well don’t you look better.” He gestured to the seat at the bar. “You like chicken?” He asked as he turned around to tend to the food.

Connor nodded but realized he couldn’t see him. “Yes, I like chicken.”

“Good. I am making chicken pesto. It’s one of my favorite recipes.”

“Do you need help?” Connor asked him. “I can help.”

Raymond smirked as he pointed to his fridge. “There are some vegetables in there if you’d like to cut them up for us. We can sauté them as the chicken cooks.” He watched as Connor walked over to the fridge and pulled out a handful of vegetables and set them next to a cutting board. He grabbed a knife and began to cut. Raymond watched as Connor carefully sliced the vegetables with practiced ease. “Cook a lot do you?”

“Mum taught me, she worked a lot, especially when I was a teenager. Probably spent most of her time in the lab than at home. I hardly ever saw her sleep thinking about it. Cooking dinner was really the only time we had together.” He smiled at the memories. “I don’t cook much with Duncan and Tom. Every once and while sure, but they’re simple, pizza and hot pockets.” He smiled up at Raymond as he finished one vegetable and moved it to the side. “This is nice.”

“It is.” Raymond agreed as he turned back to the chicken.

Thirty minutes later they sat at the bar eating dinner together. Raymond opened a bottle of red wine, pour a glass of it for both him and Connor. “I’ve never really had wine.”

“It’ll pair good with the chicken.” Raymond supplied as he set the bottle down and took a sip of his glass. His eyes on Connor. Connor blushed as he took his glass and sipped it too. This all felt so familiar to him. They continued to eat, small talk every once and while, about his school, how the pubs doing, did they happen to catch the match playing tonight.

As they finished up, they cleared the food away, in tubbaware for Connor to take home with a promise of returning it. The dishes soaking to be cleaned later. “This was nice. Thank you, Raymond.” Connor stated as they moved to the couch, wine on the table in front of them. “I almost thought…” He trailed off with a blush. “Never mind.”

“You thought what Connor?” Raymond asked.

“That this was feeling a lot like Glastonbury. Minus the food.” He grabbed his glass and took a quick sip. The taste was good, settle hints of flavor, but he didn’t think he’d be a big wine drinker in the future.

“Do you want it to be like Glastonbury?” Raymond asked him as he watched Connor sputter into his glass before he set it down on the table.

“I thought what happened in Glastonbury, stays there.” Connor asked him shyly.

“Well that’s already been fucked, don’t you think?” Raymond smirked at him. “We weren’t supposed to see each other again.”

“I’m glad.” Connor muttered, he noticed Raymond’s stare, so he took a deep breath and started again. “I’m glad I saw you again.”

“Good.” Raymond stated. “Now as I see it, as long as we can keep it professional at work. Boundaries and all that. I see no reason why we couldn’t revisit Glastonbury?”

Connor blushed deeply as he stared at him. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Raymond whispered as he leaned in close to Connor for a kiss.

* * *

End of Sophomore year

Connor was working at the pub, finals over and done with and summer about to begin when the phone rang in the middle of his shift. He paid it no mind as he cleared off a few tables and quickly to the glasses to the back so he could wipe the tables clean for the next patron. He was making his way to the back when he saw George waving him down. “Phone call Connor.” He handed the phone to him.

“Thanks.” Connor gave him a smile as he answered the phone. “This is Connor.”

“Connor mate, it’s Duncan.”

“What’s going on Duncan? I don’t get off for another couple hours.” He adjusted the phone in his hand.

“It’s about your Mum, Connor. My Mum called and she said that your Mum was admitted into the hospital this morning. She collapsed in the grocers.”

“What?” Connor stopped as his breath caught in his throat. “Is she okay?”

“I don’t know mate, but Tom and I can go with you back home. If you want to when you get off.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you when I get home. Thanks mate.” He hung up the phone slowly, face drained of all color.

“Everything okay son?” George asked as he poured a pint for a regular.

“Mum, she was… she collapsed and is in the hospital back home.”

“Shite son.” George stopped his pour and looked at him. “Go on then, we can handle it here. I’ll tell the boss.”

Connor blinked, his mind moving back to focus. “I still have the rest of my shift, and I work the next few days.”

“You need to be with your Mum son. We can handle fine.” George assured him as he gave him a small smile. “You get on now.”

“Thanks George.” Connor smiled as he ran back to put his cleaning stuff up and clocked out. He grabbed his things and headed out towards the apartment. He made it home within thirty minutes, he quickly showered as he and his friends packed to be gone for a few days. Within a few hours, they were on the road in the evening traffic back to their small town.

Connor sat in the back seat as he tried to calm down, he didn’t know what happened or what was going on with his Mum and he was worried. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out to see a text from Raymond.

_Connor,_

_We’ll fine here for a few days. Be safe and let us know if you need anything._

_-Raymond._

Connor smiled; his heart calmed with the message. He’ll be okay.

A Few hours later Connor walked into his Mum’s hospital room. She laid on the bed sleeping soundly as he settled into the chair next to her. Just seeing her made him feel better, like her mere presence meant everything would be okay. He closed his eyes as he slid in the chair into a more comfortable position and without a second thought, fell asleep.

“Yes, isn’t he a sweetie, came all the way here to check on his mother.” A small laugh interrupted his sleep. He groaned as he opened his eyes, his neck sore from his sleeping position. He rubbed his eyes as he set up, his Mum was awake now. “Morning sleepy head.” She smiled at him from his hospital bed as she hung up the phone.

“Mum.” Connor surged forward and hugged her. “Are you okay? Duncan’s Mum said you collapsed at the store.” He pulled away to kiss her cheek. “Are you okay?”

She cupped his cheek as she smiled at him. “I’m okay now at you’re here sweetie. Thank you for coming, I didn’t want you to worry. I’ll be fine.”

Connor gave her a small smile as his stomach growled. They both laughed as he wiped his tears. “Sorry.”

She gave him a look before she pointed to her bag. “Why don’t you get something to eat, you probably forgot to get something on the way in.”

“Sure.” He smiled but he didn’t get up to get her money. “Would you like a cupa?”

“Please, thank you Connor.”

He nodded as he walked out of the room and down the hall. He passed a doctor on his way; Connor glanced back and saw he went into his Mum’s room. He turned back around and went to get a snack and some tea. He gave back a few minutes later to hear the doctor still in her room.

“Susan, we really wished you would’ve come in for treatments sooner.” The doctor stated.

Susan sighed. “How long?” She asked softly but Connor could still hear her. “How long do I have?”

The doctor sighed as he walked around the room with her chart. “A few weeks the most. The cancer is too far gone for any course of treatment. We can only make you comfortable for the time being.”

“Thank you, doctor.” She sighed as she laid back in her bed.

“Let us know if you need anything Susan.” The doctor turned and walked out of the room. He stopped to see Connor standing there with tea in his hands. “Connor.”

Connor looked up to see it was his family doctor since he was a kid, Dr. Stevens. “Hey Doc.” He held up the tea before he walked into the room. He handed the tea to his Mum and set back down. He sat there quietly as he sipped his hot tea.

“How much did you hear?” Susan asked him.

“A few weeks.” Connor whispered as he looked over at her. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why weren’t you getting help?”

Susan sighed as she set her cup down on her side table, untouched. “There are many things I haven’t told you Connor, and so much of it is dangerous.” Tears welled up her eyes. “I just wanted to protect my baby boy from all of it.”

“Mum.” He set his tea down and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry Mum. I am. I’m here for you, you don’t have to protect me.”

“I do Connor, a mother will always protect her baby.” She cried into his arms. “No matter the cost.”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Connor whispered softly to her.

**

A week after she was released from the hospital.

Susan did her best to act like her normal self, she tried to make dinner, keep the house clean. But it was hard, so Connor picked up the slack. He cooked, cleaned, and help take care of her the best he could. Duncan and Tom’s mums came over to help or just to keep her company while Connor ran errands. School was starting in a few weeks and Connor wondered if he should hold off the semester so he could be home with her.

“Don’t you dare think about quitting school.” She glared at him as he set the tea down in front of her. “I know term is starting soon, you need to be getting back soon. Don’t you worry about me.”

He sighed, he hadn’t even brought it up yet and she was upset with him. “I’m thinking of just taking a semester off. I need to be here with you, and when it does happen.” He paused. “I need to be here to sort out the house.”

She snorted. “Don’t worry about the damn house. They’re coming and taking everything when I die.”

Connor blinked. “What?”

She sighed as she sipped her tea. “The people I work for, everything in the house, they’re coming for.”

Connor was confused. “Why would the military come for the house Mum?”

“I never said I worked for the military Connor.” She sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything important for you to take before they come for it. Bastards will probably swoop in during my funeral and start taking things.” She glanced around the house. She looked over at him. “Just never make the same mistakes that I did Connor.”

“What mistakes Mum?” He asked her.

“Spectre.” She whispered. “If we could go back, I’m sure we wouldn’t have done it.”

“Spectre?” Connor asked her. “The people from my scholarship?”

Susan dropped her cup, the tea spilt everywhere as she stated at him. “They’re the scholarship fund that is paying for your school?”

He nodded slowly. “I thought you knew Mum. It was a representative from your work that offered it to me during school.” He got up quickly to grab a towel to clean up the mess.

She shook in her chair. “I didn’t know, if I did, I would’ve told you no. You shouldn’t have accepted them Connor. Oh, my poor boy.” She cried as she covered her face with her hands. “My poor boy.”

“Mum.” Connor rushed to her side.

Later that night he was talking to Raymond. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m able to leave her right now. She’s not doing good.”

“It’s okay Connor.” Raymond stated softly. “It’s been slow here and Mickey understands, family is important. Just worry about your mother, we’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Raymond.” _I miss you,_ he wanted to say, but knew that he couldn’t. “It means a lot.”

“If you need anything Connor, I’m just a phone call away.” Raymond stated and it almost sounded like _‘I miss you too’._ But Connor couldn’t be sure of it.

* * *

Connor stood at the edge of the crowd, it drizzled lightly as everyone gathered around his grandparents. To pay their respects for the dearly department Suzie Temple. Only 48 years old and taken by Cancer. He was late to his own mother’s funeral. He had walked into the service at the church, door clanked open just as his grandparents stood up at the front giving their eulogy. The anger flashed upon Henry Stewarts, his Grandfather's, face. Connor had blushed and quietly moved to the back of the church, careful not to make any further noise. People looked back towards the front, whispering to each other, _isn’t that Suzie’s son? Late to his own Mother’s funeral, for shame._

But now, the service had ended, and his mother’s body already lowered into the ground, Connor didn’t know what to do. “I’m sorry for your loss.” A woman stated as she stood next to him, under her umbrella. “Suzie was a phenomenal woman.” The woman smiled lightly as she stared over the crowd. “A brilliant woman.”

“You friends with Mum?” Connor asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The voice sounded familiar, but it’s been a long time he couldn’t place it. 

The woman nodded. “We used to work together, before she had you. She did me a big favor, I could never repay back to her.” She turned and looked at Connor. Weirdly, he thought, she kind of looked like him. Black hair, grey eyes, a little bit on the nerdy side. She looked familiar too, where had he seen her? The woman sighed as she looked back at the crowd. Connor followed her gaze to see his Grandfather glaring at them both. “Maybe I will someday.” She turned back to Connor and smiled. “It was nice talking to you Connor.” She gave a small wave before she walked off. 

A few days later, Connor stared at the now empty house. His Mum was right, Spectre came and cleaned it out within a few hours. His Mum had packed him a small trunk to take with him. It had their family photos, mementoes, and a few of her journals she wanted him to have. His Mum was an avid journal writer, she always claimed it help with her job. He turned around and got into the back of Duncan’s van and closed the door. This would be the last time he’d come back home for a while.

* * *

Beginning of Senior year.

Connor had come back to work a week before school started and he couldn’t be happier. He never thought he’d be the one to miss work, but man he did. He smiled at all the regulars as they came and went. It felt like home to him. Raymond still took him home every once and awhile. But most of the time Connor was able to walk home himself at night. It’s been ages since he was mugged last.

He and Raymond’s relationship, if you could call it that, was still there and still filed under Glastonbury. They didn’t treat each other different at work or alone together. They were always in a professional setting. Once in the confines of Raymond’s home, they were different. They were together and Glastonbury was a live and well. Connor wondered sometimes if this was worth it in the end, this relationship he couldn’t talk about with anyone. He liked Raymond, like other guys too. But he also liked girls as well. He didn’t know what to do.

At night, when he should really be sleeping or working on homework, or his database, he’d find himself reading his Mum’s journals. She didn’t overly talk about her fear of Spectre, but he could tell it was there with the way she worded things. She talked briefly about how she took in a baby for a friend because the friend was worried what Spectre would do to her children. Spectre had been running experiments on the expecting mother and wanted to know the results as the children grew older.

Before the official from Spectre could visit the hospital, Susan had taken Connor and hid him away. They worked with a friend at the hospital, a Dr. Stevens, who was the brother to Susan’s deceased husband. They forged a birth and death certificate for a stillborn baby boy. They had plans to do the same for the baby girl, but it was too late. Spectre had arrived and witness the girl’s birth. The information ended there.

Connor sat back in his bed in shock. He remembered his Mum telling him a similar story back when he was younger. But he didn’t understand it, could he have a sister and a Mum out there?

A few night later Connor was chopping vegetables at Raymond’s house. They were going to be grilling outside and wanted to grill vegetables with it. “Connor, you okay there?” Raymond asked as he stared at the young man.

Connor blinked and shook his head of his thoughts. “Yeah, just something on my mind.” He gave Raymond a smile as he skewered the section of vegetables to grill.

“Want to talk about it?”

Connor sighed as he set everything down. “I think I might have a sister.” He looked at Raymond. “And a birth Mum.” He turned back to the food. “Mum told me ages ago that I was adopted, and she left me her journals, explain the whole thing. I have a sister.”

“Are you wanting to find her?” Raymond asked him.

“I don’t know. That’s what I’ve been thinking about. But I wouldn’t know where to begin.” He shrugged as he finished with the vegetables. He set the skewers to the side to clean up. Raymond was particular about messes. He looked back to Raymond who was watching him. “We’ll see I guess.”

Raymond gave him a smile as they moved to take the food outside. “You can use my jumper.” Raymond pointed to the jumper draped across the back of the couch. Raymond had gotten it out earlier for him. It was Connor’s favorite jumper of Raymond’s’.

“Thanks.” Connor smiled as he grabbed the sweater then followed with the food outside to the grill.

* * *

A few weeks before Connor started at the ARC. Connor in Grad school.

Connor made his way through campus for Professor Cutter’s class, he hoped the Professor would be there. But He doubted it, he hadn’t made it to any classes the whole semester. He moved around the campus, his nose in a comic book that he was trying to finish so he could give it back to Tom later. He finished the last page and stopped on the sidewalk to put it in his bag. He noticed someone walking up to him, but he figured it was another student. He stepped out of the way to make room for them, but they stopped in front of him. He sighed as he quickly got the comic book into his bag so he could see what they wanted.

“Connor Temple?”

“Wha..” He blinked as he looked up to see a pretty girl in front of him. “Yeah, that’s me.” Wow, a pretty girl knew who he was.

“Hi.” Darcy smiled at him. “My name is Darcy Lewis.” She fidgeted as he blinked at her. “I’m your sister.”

He blinked again as he stared at her. “Darcy Lewis?” He asked, the wheels turning in his head. It seemed fate wasn’t going to wait for him to decide. “You’re my sister?”

“Twin actually, we were separated at birth.” She lifted a manila envelope. “I have some of the information in here. Also, a DNA test.”

“DNA test?” He asked confused. “Why?”

“Because I know.” She stopped as she thought about her words. “I figured you were my brother, call it woman intuition. But incase I’m wrong, or you don’t believe me. There’s a test. And if I’m wrong, I’m sorry to bother you. But if I’m right, and you don’t believe me, or don’t want anything to do with me. Balls in your court.” She handed him the manila envelope. “If you want to take to the test, there is an envelope inside already address where you can send it to. There are some papers, you can check the box if you don’t want me to know either way. Or if you do.” She gave him a small reassuring smile. “Like I said, it’s up to you, completely.” She took a step back. “It was nice meeting you Connor.” She turned and walked away toward s a bench with two men waiting for her.

“What the hell?” He whispered as he looked down at the envelope. He looked up to see they were already gone. “What the hell?”

**

“I move my elf-mage through the haunted gave of jewels.” Duncan stated. “I use my light wand to see if there’s anything traps.” He and Tom looked over at Conner who seemed lost in thought. “Conner?” Duncan asked him after a few moments of waiting. “Can I use my light wand?”

“Oh.” Conner rubbed his face. “Yeah, roll for it.”

The other two looked at each other in annoyance, Conner had been spacing in and out the last few days. Tom sighed as he sat back in his chair. “Alright, what’s wrong mate?”

“Do think Dr. Lewis could be my real Mum?” He asked them. “I mean could she really?”

“I don’t know, I always thought there’s a possibility.” Duncan shrugged. “It was a fun theory anyway.”

“Yeah you don’t look much different from each other, you and your Mum. Why?” Tom asked him.

“My sister… Dr. Lewis’s daughter came up to me. She told me that we were siblings, twins actually.”

Duncan gave him a surprised look. “She just walked right up to you. When?”

“Yeah.” Tom stated with a playful shove. “When did you meet this new sister?”

Conner gave them a small smile and nodded. “One the way to professor Cutter’s class, two days ago. She gave me an envelope with her information and a DNA test to take with it.”

“Wow.” Duncan blinked as he sat back in his chair. “You gonna take it mate?”

“I don’t know. It’d be nice to have a sister. To know my real family but.” He stopped and looked down at his D&D notes.

“Mrs. Temple will always be your Mum mate.” Tom stated.

“Yeah, knowing your sister doesn’t change that.” Duncan agreed.

“Thanks mates.” Connor smiled at them. “Now you’re rolling to check for traps.” He settled back into the game.

**

“Mr. Temple.” Raymond warned as Connor almost stepped on another patron’s foot again. “Settle.”

A wave of relaxation rolled down Connor’s body and he nodded. Raymond always had a way to make him feel better. “Sorry Boss.” He turned and apologized to the patron before he went back to work.

Later that night after they closed and everything was cleaned up, George was giving Connor his tips for the night. “You wanna tell us what’s got you so jumpy today Connor?” Dave asked him as he settled into the bar seat across from Connor who stood behind the bar.

“Oh, um.” Connor looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. “So, I was adopted, and my biological sister found me last week. Said we were twins, separated at birth.” He looked up at them, this wasn’t new information to Raymond, well not entirely. But Connor treated it like it was. “I took a DNA test and it came back today, got the results before I came into work. We’re a match.” He smiled. “I have a sister.”

“That’s great Connor.” Bunny smiled at him. “Are you going to meet up with her again and talk to her?”

Connor fidgeted nervously. “Yeah, I think so.” He looked down as he licked his lips. “I just don’t know when, or where. Do we meet at her place, mine, somewhere public?” He shrugged as he looked back at them. “I don’t know.”

“Why not have her meet you here next Wednesday. It’s a slow night, won’t be too crowded in here.” Raymond stated as he leaned back in his chair. He took a sip of his beer. “We’ll give you free drinks. You’ll feel comfortable here, and we’ll be here if you need us.”

Dave and Bunny smiled. “Yeah… We’ll be here mate.” Dave nodded.

Connor looked over them before he landed on Raymond. “Thank you, Mr. Smith.”

Raymond nodded as he finished his beer. “Not at all Mr. Temple.”


End file.
